


Insieme

by MaryFangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, primo bacio, voyeurismo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick si diverte a guardare Michonne in un momento di distrazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insieme

**Author's Note:**

_Chi sei tu quando io non ci sono?  
Quando la porta è chiusa, e le ombre si abbassano?_

\- Blake Shelton

 

Rick stava indugiando in un istante che non aveva mai pensato potesse accadere: stava osservando Michonne mentre lei pensava di essere sola.  
Il voyeurismo non era nello stile di Rick ma ora che stava accadendo, ora che poteva vederla e lei non lo sapeva, non riuscì a smettere. Non è che lei stesse facendo nulla di particolarmente inusuale, ma osservarla in un momento privato, quando era completamente ignara, si stava dimostrando un'esperienza molto interessante, qualcosa che catturava la sua attenzione e la manteneva come un bello spettacolo televisivo.  
Stava canticchiando qualcosa di familiare ma Rick non riuscì del tutto a fare luce su dove l'avesse sentito prima. Non si disturbò nel tentativo di capirlo. La cosa importante non era la canzone. Lei lo era. La sua voce era profonda, calmante, attraente. Lui si appoggiò al cardine della porta sul retro e sbirciò nella cucina, osservandola mentre puliva il lavandino, nel mondano compito di mettere a posto il lieve caos che aveva combinato quando aveva messo insieme una lombata di maiale arrosto, un animale selvaggio preso per un cinghiale che Daryl aveva catturato e portato per rifornire le persone.  
Piegò ordinatamente lo straccio e rimase poi davanti al lavandino per stiracchiarsi e sbadigliare sollevando le braccia sopra la testa. Rick guardò lungo ogni centimetro del suo corpo, afferrando ogni curva, ogni punto di pelle liscia. I suoi capezzoli erano turgidi per via della aria leggermente fresca. Nessuno accendeva il riscaldamento fino alla notte quando faceva davvero freddo, e non potevano alzarlo oltre i quindici gradi. Guardò quei capezzoli in quel momento, vivaci, e si godette la vista. Li aveva già visti fare la loro apparizione prima ma era sempre stato troppo preoccupato a sfamare i suoi figli e il resto del gruppo, a tenerli insieme e vivi per godersi qualcosa di così semplice come i capezzoli di una bella donna.  
Ora tali preoccupazioni non erano in prima linea nella sua mente. Ora Rick aveva il tempo di limitarsi a guardare. Avrebbe lasciato vagare i propri pensieri su qualcosa di benevolo come il sesso. Sapeva che era stupido ma sperò che Michonne avrebbe iniziato a toccarsi. In quel momento, in cucina, semplicemente mettendosi a giocare con i propri capezzoli, magari facendo scivolare una mano giù per i jeans e massaggiare il proprio centro umido. Solo l'idea di lei che faceva una cosa simile gli mandò una fitta all'inguine e questa volta riuscì davvero a permetterselo, riuscì davvero a lasciarsi andare, invece che ignorare la cosa solo perché si trattava di una semplice funzione biologica scattata per legge di sopravvivenza.  
Ovviamente Michonne non fece nulla del genere. Il suo interessamento si focalizzò sul piegare il bucato. Le sue mani erano così forti e dotate di lunghe dita. Erano ingannevolmente delicate all'apparenza. Aveva visto quelle stesse dita afferrare una katana e distribuire morte. Aveva visto quelle dita premere il grilletto di una pistola e mettere fine alle vite dei viventi. Aveva anche visto quelle dita scostare via la frangia di suo figlio dal viso mentre la sua voce rassicurante offriva parole di conforto. Aveva usato quelle dita per fare il bagno a Judith, per cullarla e farla addormentare, per nutrirla, per farle da madre. Loro stessi si erano stretti la mano un paio di volte per dimostrare supporto.   
Ora stavano piegando il bucato. Gli asciugamani di Judith, i jeans e le t-shirt di Rick. Non c'era bisogno che lavasse le cose di lui. Era una gentilezza, qualcosa che lui tentava di ricambiare, ma lei gli aveva detto che non voleva che lui toccasse la sua biancheria intima e farsi strane idee.  
Non aveva bisogno di toccare la sua biancheria intima per quello. Ne aveva avute a bizzeffe, durante quelle lunghe notti in cui aveva abbastanza tempo per far errare la mente prima di andare a dormire. Come sarebbe stato vederla a cavalcioni su di lui? Sentirsi dentro di lei? Che odore aveva nel calore della passione? Scommetteva che il suo odore era un abbinamento perfetto con il proprio, amore e amicizia, famiglia, sesso, paradiso. Senza dubbio il suo sapore sarebbe stato lo stesso. Riusciva a immaginarla in quell'istante, sopra di lui, il capo gettato all'indietro, il collo madido di sudore, tutto il suo corpo lucido per l'umidità, e le mani di lui che giocavano piano con i suoi seni, con quei bellissimi capezzoli, i fianchi di lei che roteavano, il suo corpo che si stringeva attorno a lui nel punto in cui era calda, stretta, umida...  
Stava ansimando ora, pericolosamente vicino a un'erezione. La osservava canticchiare, la osservava mentre piegava il bucato, la osservava mentre era semplicemente lei, e mentre Rick Grimes consentiva a se stesso di godersi la visuale, consentiva a se stesso di ammettere, nel proprio cuore e nei propri pensieri intimi, che la amava. Sapeva, senza che lei dovesse dirlo, che anche lei lo amava.  
Rick aprì la porta ed entrò in casa. La chiuse piano dietro di sé e rispose al sorriso di lei con uno dei propri prima di sedersi al tavolo e iniziare a piegare il bucato insieme a lei.   
"Com'è stata la tua giornata?" chiese lei.  
"Noiosa" rispose, ricambiando il suo sorriso brillante. "Amo la noia. È sicura"  
Quelle sue lunghe dita si allungarono e prese la mano di Rick nella propria. Lui la guardò negli occhi, quelle deliziose piscina scure di tranquillità e gentilezza.  
"Siamo al sicuro" disse lei. "Possiamo avere una vita completa qui"  
"Allora iniziamone una subito. Noi...insieme"   
Prima di poterci pensare troppo, di potersi dissuadere, Rick si alzò, tirò Michonne in piedi e contro di sé.  
"Insieme" ripeté.  
L'istante successivo, le labbra di lui incontrarono quelle di lei. Il secondo successivo ancora, quelle forti, salde dita giunsero alla vita di Rick dove lo strinse, e lo attirò maggiormente mentre lui approfondiva il bacio, e lei lo ricambiò.


End file.
